


Belonging

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Christmas Eve and they're apart.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 7 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'stars' and the prompt of 'Christmas party' at adventdrabbles. The song lyrics that open and close this are from _I Belong To You_ by Caro Emerald and which remains ever for me James' and Q's song.

_The afterglow that's down below is when I see you smile  
And in your eyes, true love decides forever is a word that cries.  
That I belong to you, that endless nights so far away are gone_

Q made his excuses and left the table where everyone was happy and celebrating another year. They'd mourned the ones they'd lost and the mistakes made, but they had learned and would do better and it was a time of hope and celebrating. It had been good for him, at first; they thought that James had died in March, but he'd returned, faithfully, by the end of April. And their tally of lost agents had decreased and their budget was as strong as ever, giving them more room to create tech that would save their agents' lives. And all of the familiar faces of friends he'd found in the agency were gathered around the table, scattered throughout the room.

But James wasn't there. 

Q ducked outside instead of going in to the loo and leaned back against the brick wall. It smelled out here, but there were stars up above he could see through London's light fog. Right now, James was flying through them and coming home.

It just wasn't soon enough. And all those lights weren't enough; all of the Christmas lights in London, in the world, weren't enough. He wanted James home, next to him, in their bed. See that beautiful smile and the love in James' eyes. 

He took his phone out.

~~~

_You need to come home so I can sleep._

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was missing the Christmas party -- not, mind, that he wanted to go to it. But it would've been nice to be there just so he could put his hands all over Q, mark him like the cats did. Tell everyone who would ever think of encroaching, that Q was his and his alone. That they did not share.

They.

Q was just as possessive, if not more. If James had gone to the Christmas party, they'd have left early simply because all of their possessive touching and refusal to share the other for even small talk would've meant that they weren't suitable for company. And being that it was Christmas; it was a time for family. They'd have stayed a short while to enjoy the company of the family they'd found in the agency, but they'd be thinking of the near miss in March, of the hope for more in the New Year. There was a sprig of mistletoe on their headboard that he'd put up as a joke, but after their first misuse of it, it'd became a little ritual. An excuse to lean over while they were reading to kiss a check, a forehead, a hand. 

He looked out of the plane window, at the stars that surrounded them, but he longed to be on the ground, in Q's arms. Where he belonged.

 

_...and you could never love another  
And I love you too   
I see it up above and now I feel the truth I belong to you _


End file.
